Bowser Jr. (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation The Prince of Koopas is on his Junior Koopa Car again! He debuted in Super Mario Sunshine, in 2001, so he's fought in the second level of the All-Star Mode. Attributes Bowser Jr. always fights on his Junior Koopa Car. Because of this, he's a heavyweight character (tied with Charizard). Bowser Jr. takes less damage if an opponent's attack hits his Koopa Car (the damage is 0.88x) but he takes also more damage if the same attack hits himself (the damage is 1.15x). Bowser Jr. has good recovery and disjointed hitboxes too. His main flaw is the speed of his movement and attack. Also jumps' height isn't good. *Weight: 9/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Jump: 5/10 *Throws: 6/10 Changes between Smash 4 Attributes *Jump height is improved. *Most of his attacks have lower start up. Ground attacks *Forward and up tilt have better range. *Up tilt has a better knockback. *Down tilt is faster. *Down Smash has more horizontal knockback. Aerial attacks *Up aerial has larger hitboxes. *Down aerial inflicts lower shield damage. *Back aerial now makes the Junior Clown Car hit the opponent with a punch. Like Captain Falcon's Knee of Justice and Zelda's Lighting Kicks has a very strong sweetspot and a weaker normal hitbox. *Neutral aerial makes now Bowser Jr. spin in the air. It has a better vertical reach. Grab and throws *Up throw uses Bowser Jr.'s wrecking ball to hit upwards. It's Bowser Jr.'s most useful KO throw. *Claw has a better range. Special Moves *Mechakoopa can't be grabbed by opponents. *When Bowser Jr. is launched by Abandon Ship! and he takes damage, the Junior Clown Car will return. Special Moves *Standard: Clown Cannon. The Junior Clown Car spits a cannonball by his mouth. The cannonball can be charged and it inflicts from 7% to 18% of damage. Customization: Piercing Cannon/Air Cannon. *Side: Clown Kart Dash. Bowser Jr. dashes forward using his JCK. This move can be cancelled by jumping and inflicts 4% of damage + speed initially but while spinning, inflicts 8% of damage and has a better knockback. Customization: Koopa Drift/Grounding Dash. *Up: Abandon Ship! Bowser Jr.'s most unique move: he jumps out of his Junior Clown Car to recovery but he can attack using his hammer. It inflicts 13% of damage while the car explodes but the air attack inflicts 10/15% of damage. Customization: Meteor Ejection/Koopa Meteor. *Down: Mechakoopa. Bowser Jr. throws a Mechakoopa from his Junior Clown Car. The Mechakoopa walks in front of him and if he meet an opponent, he will cling him and explode, inflicting a total damage of 11%. Customization: Impatient Mechakoopa/Big Mechakoopa. *Final Smash: Shadow Mario Paint. Bowser Jr. becomes Shadow Mario and paints and "X" on the screen. The "X" inflicts 3% of damage per hit but when explodes, it will inflict 5% of damage. Technical Facts *Air dodge: Brawl. *Wavedash: no. *Traction: low. *Taunt: sits on the Junior Clown Car while breathing fire. *Entrance: comes with his Junior Clown Car and makes a face. *Weight value: 115. Trivia *Bowser Jr.'s palette swap are no longer the Koopalings Palette Swap *Bowser Jr. (default) *Larry Cyan *Roy Red *Wendy Pink *Iggy Green *Morton Black *Lemmy Yellow *Ludwig Blue Category:Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Koopas